pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Chandelure
|} |ndex=609 |udex=115 |u2dex=192 |karea=Mountain |kdex=067 |height-ftin=3'03" |height-m=1.0 |weight-lbs=75.6 |weight-kg=34.3 |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Amorphous |eggcycles=21 |expyield=234 |lv100exp=1,059,860 |evtotal=3 |evsa=3 |gendercode=127 |color=Black |catchrate=45 |body=04 |pokefordex=chandelure |generation=5 |friendship=70 }} Chandelure (Japanese: シャンデラ Chandela) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a . It is the final form of . Biology Chandelure is a Pokémon that resembles a sentient chandelier. It has a striped, round head, and round, pupil-less yellow eyes. There is a ring of small, black spikes on top of its head with a tall, purple flame in the middle. From a black spike below its head, black arms curl upward. These arms are tipped with purple fire. Chandelure's fires do not burn its victims physically, instead burning their spirit. After hypnotizing its opponent by waving these flames, it absorbs the victim's spirit. In the anime Major appearances Chandelure made its debut in Battle for the Underground! under 's ownership. It helped , , and rescue their Pokémon from . The same Chandelure later appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally! in a Tag Battle with 's against Ash's Tepig and Cilan's Pansage. A Chandelure also appeared in Climbing the Tower of Success!. Minor appearances Ramone also owns a Chandelure, which appeared with him A Unova League Evolution! after he won his Full Battle against Antonio. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga During the climax of the , Shauntal uses a Chandelure to face one of the Forces of Nature that were under Colress' command. In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Chandelure appears in the 3DS version as an enemy in Smash Run mode. It will use and to attack. It absorbs - and -based attacks and items to power itself up. Trophy information NA: A Ghost/Fire-type Pokémon that burns its opponents' spirits instead of their bodies. When it attacks, it does so in bursts of three, using moves like Will-O-Wisp and Fire Spin. Try not to use fire-based attacks or items on it, as it will . '' '''PAL': A Ghost- and Fire-type Pokémon that doesn't burn its opponents' bodies, but their spirits. When it attacks, it does so in bursts of three, using moves like Will-O-Wisp and Fire Spin. Try not to use fire-based attacks or items on it, as it will only absorb them and use them to strengthen itself. '' Pokkén Tournament Chandelure is a Power-type playable character in Pokkén. Much like in the mainline games, it attacks with a variety of projectiles and long-ranged attacks, as well as a variety of debuffing effects. Moves it can use include , , , , , , and . Upon entering Burst form, it can use the Burst Attack Final Flicker. Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} ]] In side games |area=Hauntyard: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Wish Park}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Mountain Pass (5F), Inflora Forest (Mapless Street), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Great Glacier (1F-14F), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Strongest Trail (B1-B59), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Wonder Area: Haunted Playland (Boss), Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 3}} |area=Castle Noapte: Stage 134}} |area=Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 29: Stage 05}} |} |} In events |Powerful Tag Chandelure|Japanese|Japan|50|May 7 to 31, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Chandelure}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid|Poison|Special|40|100|30}} |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10|‡|'}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a |link='Kanbei', , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=608 |name2=Lampent |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=609 |name3=Chandelure |type1-3=Ghost |type2-3=Fire}} Sprites Trivia Origin Chandelure is based on a (a blue, black, or purple-fire associated with ghosts and , equivalent to the western ) and a . Name origin Chandelure may be a combination of ''chandelier and lure or allure. Chandela is a corruption of chandelier and may be a combination of chandelier and candela (Latin for candle). In other languages . |fr=Lugulabre|frmeaning=From and |es=Chandelure|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Skelabra|demeaning=From and candelabra |it=Chandelure|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=샹델라 Chandela|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=水晶燈火靈 / 水晶灯火灵 Shuǐjīngdēnghuǒlíng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , , and/or . |ru=Шанделюр Shandelyur|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Skelabra fr:Lugulabre it:Chandelure ja:シャンデラ pl:Chandelure zh:水晶灯火灵